Electronic devices may be configured to conserve energy by transitioning from an active operational state to a low-power operational state during inactive periods. For example, a device may comprise a main platform including circuitry such as, but not limited to, processing circuitry, wired and/or wireless communication circuitry, user interface circuitry (display, audio, keyboard, indicators, etc.), input/output (I/O) circuitry, etc. In the active state the device may be fully operational in that all of the resources of the main platform may be energized and available to support any activities that may occur in the device. The device may then transition to a low-power (e.g., sleep) state following completion of these activities. The low-power state, while providing substantial energy conservation in the device, severely limits the abilities of the device since main platform processing is not available. In addition, some activities may occur spuriously, such as various forms of communication like email, messaging, voice/video calling, etc. During spurious activities, the device may inadvertently cut off ongoing interaction by entering the low-power state under the false pretense that no activities remain pending. As a result, the device must be maintained continuously in an active state to support desired communication-related activities, causing the device to expend a substantial amount of energy.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.